


The Two of Us

by HalfAverageWriter



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Honeymoon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26044231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfAverageWriter/pseuds/HalfAverageWriter
Summary: Ren and Makoto make their way to Hawaii for what will be their honeymoon and some time alone together.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	The Two of Us

When staring out at the Tokyo city lights Makoto pondered how she had got to where she was right now, sitting in the back of Boss’s car as they travelled to the airport. It was late at night but where they were going by the end of the trip it would be a beautiful day. Only a couple days ago was Makoto standing opposite of Ren in a white dress staring up at Ren all dressed up in a suit as they shared their vows.

“You still awake Mako?” A voice spoke startling Makoto from her thoughts.

Makoto looked to the front seat in front of her as she gently smiled. “Just peachy, dear.” 

Ren looked back from his seat at the front. He smiled at her reaching out his hand and taking hers in his holding it gently. Makoto although fighting off the sleep that wanted to take her was feeling more energised from the simple gesture. 

“Still can’t believe the kid I agreed to look after for a year would end up with a woman like you. You better treat her well, Ren,” Sojiro said with a light chuckle.

Makoto blushed a little as Ren returned to looking out the front of the car window also letting out a light laugh.

“Well, I did learn from the Master of the perfect dates,” Ren said looking to Sojiro with a grin.

Makoto could see a slight hint Boss rolling his eyes as he continued to drive, their destination getting close as the view of various planes taking off and landing came into view. She looked back out the window imagining what the next week will have for them. It was a while ago now but she still remembered what she and Ren had promised each other when sitting on the bench looking at the beautiful sunset.

“But if it’s like this. I think I’d like to come again,” Makoto had said.

“Chaperone us next year too.”

At the time Makoto simply laughed it off, she knew Ren was joking but at the time she did wish she could go again with him, just the two of them. And now here they were, approaching the airport where in an hours’ time they would board a plane to Hawaii where they would spend the next week together on what would be there honeymoon.

The car soon came to a stop at the drop off point next to the airport entrance. Ren and Makoto hopped out of the car as they got their luggage from the back of the car. They both had their own suitcases which were big enough for a weeklong stay in Hawaii but still having room to bring back souvenirs. They both smiled at each other before heading to the driver’s side of the car where Sojiro had brought down the window.

“Thanks again for the lift, Boss. It means a lot,” Makoto said as Sojiro waved his hand.

“It’s no trouble. Take it was my last wedding present.”

Ren chuckled. “I’ll text you when we get back, have a safe journey home.”

Sojiro nodded before saying his goodbyes and driving off leaving Ren and Makoto standing out in the chilly night. They looked at each other with Makoto getting close to Ren and snuggling his side.

“We should get going, I want to make sure everything is ready before we sit down,” Makoto said softly.

Ren nodded as wrapped his arm around Makoto. “We still have a little while before our flight. Want me to grab us a coffee as well?”

The request was met by a nod from Makoto. “It won’t be the same as having one of your coffees but it would at least keep me awake for a bit longer.

The two made their way to get there bags checked in before making their way to the designated gate. It would still be almost an hour before boarding would start but with a coffee in hand and the warmth they both shared it didn’t matter how long it would take, they at least had each other.

\--

The flight to Hawaii was calm compared to when Makoto had joined the school trip. It wasn’t as lively or packed and the quiet hum of the plane as it made its 8 hour journey to Hawaii made for the perfect time to get some sleep. Makoto had made Ren’s shoulder her pillow of choice as she leaned on it snoring softly. Ren couldn’t help but feel his heart melt at the gentle sight of Makoto sleeping and breathing softly. He was distracting himself with some of the latest movies to come out as he placed a blanket over their legs. 

“Are we there yet?” Makoto mumbled softly as she cuddled up a little more into Ren’s side.

Ren looked down seeing Makoto still had her eyes closed. He lightly chuckled as he planted a kiss onto her forehead. “Still a few hours away, I’ll let you know when we are an hour or so away.”

A mumbled reply from Makoto could be heard as she resumed her sleep. It had been a long few days but Ren knew that by the time they get to Hawaii it’ll take at least a day before they start exploring more of Hawaii. That was okay though if it meant sleeping in with Makoto it was well worth it.

\--

Once they finally arrived it was certainly easier than the school trip. It was a simple task of getting off the plane and having their passports checked and then grabbing their bags and heading for the outside of the airport. The hotel they got was the same as the one they had stayed in on the school trip. The only difference this time was they were going to be able to be in the same room. Having been to Hawaii before they both knew the way around the areas that they visited and roamed on the previous visit.

Just as predicted it had been a beautiful day when they arrived, it was still the morning but for Makoto and Ren the desire to get into their room and collapse on the bed together. The bus they took gave Makoto a view of the crystal like ocean as they made their way to the hotel. She couldn’t wait to go to the beach and enjoy the sand and water with Ren.

When they arrived to the hotel Ren and Makoto both entered the hotel hand in hand to check-in. The one fear Makoto had was that they would be told to wait for their room to be cleaned and when the receptionist told them they were going to have to wait an hour or two before their room was ready. Makoto couldn’t help but sigh as they left their bags with the reception and made their way outside.

“The one thing I didn’t need was to be told the room wasn’t ready,” Makoto mumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“I guess we came a bit too early. It’s okay though, we can go get some breakfast,” Ren said with a smile.

Makoto couldn’t help but smile back at Ren’s positive twist on things. “Did you have something in mind?”

Ren pondered as he gave Makoto a cheeky smirk. “How about big bang burger?” 

Makoto glared at Ren raising an eyebrow. “Seriously?”

“Okay, okay. How about we get some pancakes then? That place Ann took us too was quite nice.”

Makoto let her glare go as she smiled. “That’s better, lead the way, honey.”

Ren chuckled taking Makoto’s hand and leading the way to get breakfast. On the way they took many pictures and selfies. Majority of them would be put into a photo album that they had of all the memories they would make. Makoto silently hoped that there would be enough room for the family part of the album. It was early to think about it but she wanted to have the opportunity to have a family with Ren. For now, they had plenty of memories to make on their honeymoon before the talk of a family could be brought up.

\--

After breakfast and a walk around the shops Ren had finally got the call that their room was ready and waiting for them. Makoto seemed to have a skip in her step and rejuvenated energy as they made their way back to the hotel. The eagerness to get into the room was powering Makoto up before she truly wanted to pass out in a blissful sleep.

When they returned to the hotel they got their bags and room keys before making their way to the room. It wasn’t like the rooms they had when on the school trip, it was large with an ensuite bathroom, a kitchen and a separate bedroom. The view was just as amazing but it was hardly on Makoto’s mind as she dumped her bag at the door and ran to the bed where Ren could hear the groan of Makoto and thud of her hitting the bed.

“It’s so comfy!” Makoto said into the pillow.

Ren laughed as he brought both bags into the bedroom and set them against the wall. He was quick to join Makoto on the bed as he wrapped his arms around her and brought her on top of him. 

“I know we are in Hawaii and all but, can we just stay in the room today? We can get room service and maybe go to the pool?” Makoto suggested as she looked down at Ren.

“Sounds good to me, we have a whole week here after all.”

Makoto smiled before leaning down and kissing Ren gently. He returned the kiss as he held Makoto to him. There were many scenarios where they had been together like this and some more intimate then what they were currently doing.

“I know I already said this when we shared our vows but, I’m so happy that I’m going to spend the rest of my life with you, Mako,” Ren said with a smile as they broke the kiss.

Makoto blushed as she looked down at Ren. “And I’m just as happy that I get to share so many memories with you.”

Ren couldn’t help but lean up to kiss Makoto again holding her a little tighter to him. They held the kiss for what felt like hours before they finally pulled apart panting.

"I know last time we were here it was fun with everyone, but I'm glad that it's just the two of us," Makoto said with a tired smile as she closed her eyes.

Ren gently rubbed Makoto's back as let out a soft laugh. "Yeah, it's just the two of us. You, me, and the endless beaches of Hawaii."

Makoto giggled a little before shuffling a little to get into a comfortable spot. “I love you, Ren.” 

“I love you too, Makoto.”

Silence filled the room as the two rested on the bed. It wasn't long before Makoto's breathing slowed as she fell asleep on top of Ren. He smiled rolling onto their sides as he allowed Makoto to rest onto the pillow and snuggle into his chest. It was only the start of the honeymoon but they both knew that they would share many more I love you’s not only on their honeymoon but for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it and please feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
